The present invention is in the technical field of software application and computer science. More particularly, the present invention is in the technical field of information technology and Internet intrusion prevention software applications.
The Cyber security market place includes many intrusion prevention products from different vendors. Some vendor products are much better than the others in intrusion detection and prevention. Budget and implementation goals are two of the biggest determinants of the selection of one product over the other. The choice of one or another product for monitoring an organization's business systems affect the ability of that organization to realize it's intrusion prevention goal. End User selection of a particular product over the other is often a pain-point due to the complex and varied end-user environmental requirements, product technical complexities and challenging deployment and management issues. In almost all the cases, End-User selection of one or another product is based solely on vendor sales pitches. The information provided by vendors is never based on any objective criteria and should be treated as suspect because the vendors are trying to present their products in the best light. Invariably, the wrong selection of a product will lead to various disastrous consequences including not being able to detect and prevent intrusions and credibility damage from a failed implementation which is very difficult to recover from. Currently, there is a void in the market place of a solution to address the problem.